


Once Upon a Time

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You and Bucky bond over a shared love for fairy tale endings.





	Once Upon a Time

When the Quinjet touched down on the roof of the Avengers Compound in Upstate New York, all you could think about was a hot shower, something to eat, and a Netflix binge of your newest favorite TV show.  You and Wanda had been undercover for the past month and you had just made it the end of Season One of Once Upon a Time.  You were desperate to get caught up so you could watch the newest season live this fall.

The Compound was dark, but you hadn't expected anyone to be up at 1am.  The mission had gone just as expected; you and Wanda had been tasked with cozying up to two top level Hydra supporters in order to gain more intel on the organization's actions.  They were sleazy old men that loved to swat your bottoms and cop a feel whenever they could.  Thanks to Wanda's ability, neither of you had to actually sleep with them, although they were under the impression that you had.  

Between the time difference and the nap you'd taken on the jet from Russia, you weren't the least bit tired.  You grabbed a quick shower and rummaged through the kitchen for some snacks before curling up with a blanket and the remote for the TV.  You'd chosen to stay in the dark, the illumination from the TV the only light in the room, so you didn't see him coming up behind you.

"What are watching?"

His voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough of a shock that your heart leapt in your chest as you jumped up in surprise.  Your training had you trying to strike a defensive pose, but the blanket wrapped around your legs ended up causing you to trip and fall back onto the loveseat face first.

_Why does this always happen to me. . .why do I always make a fool of myself when he's around. . .he must think I'm the biggest idiot in the world!_

You sheepishly looked up at him as you tried to untangle the blanket from around your legs and hit pause on the remote.  "Once Upon a Time."

His eyebrows crinkled in confusion for a minute.  "Is it some kind of fairy tale?"

"Kinda, yeah."  

Grabbing two corners of the blanket, you gave it a quick snap to straighten it out as you laid it over your outstretched legs again.  You had been so focused on the blanket that you had failed to notice that Bucky had walked around the loveseat.

_What is he doing. . .OMG, is he going to sit on the loveseat. . .what I am going to do if he sits down. . .we've never been alone together before. . .what do I say to him. . .does he expect me to talk to him. . .I can't have a conversation with him. . .I can barely string two words together when he's around!_

He gestured to the loveseat and asked, "Do you mind if I sit?"

_This is it. . .this is officially the worst day of my life!_

"S-sure," you stuttered.

_Great!  Just great!  Now he knows that in addition to being a clumsy fool, I can barely speak!_

He stood there for a moment looking at you and when you didn't say or do anything he gave you a small smile.  "You're going to have to move your feet, doll."

"Oh!  I'm sorry. . .I wasn't thinking. . .I didn't mean. . ."  Your words trailed off as you pulled your legs up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them."

"It's fine," he said with another smile as he sat down.  "Now tell me more about this show."

_I knew it!  He wants me to talk!  Pull yourself together, (Y/N)!  You can do this. . .all you have to do is talk about the show.  You love this show. . .it's not going to be that hard.  All you have to do is open your mouth and start talking. . .you've been talking since you were seven months old. . .you've got this!_

"Well, it's about this woman, her name is Emma, and she's a bounty hunter in Boston, but her son – who she gave up for adoption – finds her and convinces her to come back to his home in Maine – it's called Storybrooke – and Henry, that's Emma's son, is convinced that the whole town is under a curse cast by the Mayor who's really the Evil Queen. . ."

"Whoa," Bucky said, chuckling and laying a hand over yours.  "Slow down, doll.  You don't have to tell me everything in one breath!"

_Oh, great. . .I've done it again!  Why do I always act like this when he's around?  I never have this problem when I'm around Steve and he's like Adonis come to life!  Not that Bucky isn't just as handsome. . .he's like the sculpture of David with those soulful eyes. . .and those thick thighs. . .No!  Don't think about his thighs!  David is a nude. . .and now you're imagining Bucky naked. . .this is great (Y/N). . .just great!  How are you going to have a conversation with him now that you're imagining him naked?  Dear God, why can't the floor just open up and swallow me whole?_

Taking a deep breath, and trying to control your wandering thoughts, you began again.  "I'm sorry.  I guess I just get carried away talking about this show.  Anyway, Henry believes that the Evil Queen cast a curse and brought all of the storybook characters to this town to get revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming. . ."

"Wait a second!"  Bucky exclaimed as he interrupted you.  "This show is about Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?  Steve and I took Rebecca to see that back in the 30s!"

"Oh, wow!  I didn't realize the movie was that old. . .not that I'm saying you're old!  You're definitely not old!"  Embarrassment washed over you again as you buried your head in your hands.

Bucky reached over again and lifted your chin with his finger.  "It's okay, doll.  I am old.  I mean, I just turned 100.  Although, I must say I look pretty good for my age!"

You couldn't help the bubble of laughter that rose up within you, or catching the look in his eyes upon hearing it.  A smile lit his entire face as he continued to watch you with those piercing blue-grey eyes.

"Okay, enough talking," he said as he leaned back into his corner of the loveseat.  "Go ahead and start it again, I'm sure I'll catch up."

You hit play and tried to engross yourself into the show so that you could forget that your crush was sitting right next to you.  It was easier said than done, though.  Every time he moved, or took a deep breath, your eyes were immediately drawn to him.  

_Those cheekbones. . .God himself must have carved them, they are that perfect.  I love the way the light from the TV flickers across his face. . .it makes his eyes seem bluer than normal. . ._

"Who's that guy?" Bucky asked, making you jump in surprise.  You'd been so caught up in cataloging every single line and plane of his face that you weren't paying any attention to the show.

Turning back to the screen, you saw that he was referring to Jefferson.  "Oh, that's Jefferson.  He's actually the Mad Hatter."

"The Mad Hatter? As in _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_?  I remember reading that as a bedtime story to Rebecca one summer."

"He was kinda crazy when he was first introduced, but then again, he'd spent 27 years being the only person who knew the truth behind the curse."

"So his curse was to remember?"

_Oh, no!  Now he's sad. . .of course he's sad. . .he'd probably give anything to remember. . .maybe this was a bad idea. . .I should have never let him watch this show. . ._

"Who plays him?" Bucky asked unexpectedly, drawing you back out of your thoughts.

"What?" you asked in confusion as you paused the show again.

"The actor.  What's the name of the guy that plays him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He's a pretty amazing actor, don't you think?  I mean, the way he's able to convey so much emotion with his eyes and his body language without a lot of dialogue.  I'm just curious about who he is.  I'd like to see more of his work."

"Exactly!" you agreed excitedly.  "His name is Sebastian Stan, and he's amazing!  I saw a few of his movies and other shows earlier this year and that's one of the reasons I started watching this show!"

"Sebastian Stan," Bucky repeated with a nod.  "I definitely want to some of his other stuff.  You'll watch with me, right?"

 _OMG!  Bucky wants me to watch with him. . .he actually wants to spend time with me. . .this is amazing!  No, wait. . .this is a disaster. . .I can't spend more time with him. . .I'm already stressed out enough watching a few episodes of Once Upon a Time. . .how I am going to make it through Kings, and Political Animals, and The Martian, and The Bronze. . .OMG, The Bronze!  There's no way I can handle watching that sex scene with Bucky right beside me!  I would absolutely die!_   

"Are you okay?"  Bucky asked with an edge of concern in his voice.  "You look like you're about to pass out on me."

You shook your head to try to rid yourself of the inappropriate thoughts swimming around in your overly active mind.  "I'm fine.  I guess the stress of the mission and the jet lag are starting to get to me," you lied."

"Maybe we should get you to bed," Bucky suggested as he grabbed the remote to turn off the TV.

"Bucky wait!"

 _Great!  Now it's completely dark in here and I can't see a thing!  There's no way I'm making it back to my room without falling flat on my face._   

"It's okay, doll," Bucky said as he removed the blanket and grabbed your hands to pull you to your feet.  "I see just fine in the dark.  Hold my hand and I'll get you back to your room in one piece."

"O-okay," you stuttered as the fingers of his right hand interlaced with yours.  

_OMG!  I'm holding hands with Bucky. . .I'm actually touching him. . .his hand is so big and warm and strong. . .this is the best night ever!_

Bucky was true to his word and got you back to your room without a single stumble or fall.  You were actually sad when he let go of your hand.

"Thank you, Bucky."  The hallway was lined with small, dim lights along the baseboard so you were able to see him a little better than you had in the common room.

"It was my pleasure."  He started to turn and walk away, but at the last second, he stopped and looked back toward you.  "Do you believe in all of that?"

"All of what?"

"The fairy tale stuff," he clarified.  "You know, magic and curses."

"I've seen a lot of things in the past few years that have made me ask myself that very same question," you answered him honestly.  "Why do you ask?"

Bucky took a few moments before he answered your question.  "Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed.  Do you know what I mean?  I feel like Hydra put this spell on me, and no matter what I do, I can't break it."

"I understand what you mean, Bucky.  I can't begin to imagine how hard it is for you trying to come back from that.  Too bad there isn't some magical solution that could fix it all."

"What if there was?" Bucky whispered.

"What are you talking about?"  

Bucky looked down at his feet, refusing to meet your eye.  "I keep thinking about Emma and Henry and how they broke the curse.  What if all I need is True Love's Kiss?"  

Bucky suddenly looked back up at you and your breath caught in your throat.

_No!  He's not actually suggesting. . .there's no way he's going to. . .but why would he mention it if he didn't think. . .you're being ridiculous (Y/N). . .he's just throwing out hypotheticals. . .he's not going to kiss you. . .why would he kiss you. . .it's not like you're his true love. . ._

"Bucky. . ."

There must have been something in the tone of your voice because at the sound of his name, Bucky took a step forward and framed your face with his hands, his lips like a whisper across your own.  Needing no more encouragement, you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your hands in his hair, pulling him closer to you.

For the first time in your life, you couldn't think.  Your mind, body, and soul were focused on the feel of his lips against yours, and the way his fingers traced the outline of your jaw.  

When he finally broke the kiss, it took you a few moments to gather your wits.  You were still wrapped in his arms, his forehead against yours as you felt him trying to catch his breath.  Your eyes were still closed as you relished the way it felt to be held by him, to be this close to him after months of dreaming and hoping.

Finally coming back to reality, you opened your eyes to find him already staring at you.  "So?  Did it work?"

His lips drew up in a smile as he started to chuckle.  His mood turned serious as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, his teeth dragging along the bottom one as he gazed into your eyes.  "I definitely feel better, but maybe we shouldn't stop.  A curse this strong may need more than one kiss."

"Is that right?" you asked with feigned astonishment.  "Well, if that's what you think, then who I am to disagree?"

Reaching behind you, you turned the knob of your door and began to pull him into your room.  Who said happy endings were only for fairy tales?


End file.
